


come home with me

by lightinthedarkness



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/M, Goddesses, Gods, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthedarkness/pseuds/lightinthedarkness
Summary: While it might be an old tale, that doesn't mean we can't spin it around every now and again.Written for Eivel Week 2020 Day 2: Hands
Relationships: Velvet Crowe/Eizen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Eivel Week 2020 Collection





	come home with me

Velvet regularly wonders what went so horribly wrong as to grant someone like Magilou the title of Goddess of Love.

If anything, she’s the Goddess of Pissing Velvet Off Specifically.

She stares at the new resident of her domain, a tall, blonde man who is still unconscious from his fall from the mortal plane. She had wrapped him up in a spare cloak to protect him from the flames of the Underworld.

She sighs, “What a pain…” she whispers to herself. She has so much work to get done, this is just slowing her down—

The man groans and Velvet jumps slightly before forcing her rattling bones to still enough as to not terrify her new guest. The skin of her right arm meets the bones of her left, a contrast she has gotten far too used to in her time here. As the man lifts himself, she notices the faint glow in his hair and deep blue eyes...that can only mean one thing…

He’s a God.

And she’s going to kill Magilou.

He finally raises himself and looks around, only for his eyes to widen once they land on her. She’s not surprised; a woman with more revealed bones than your average mortal can be a shocking sight.

Velvet takes in a deep breath and tries to use a tactic Niko taught her, “Sorry, but you’ll have to use the Styx just like everyone else.” The joke comes off flat and monotone… Niko was going to have a fit with her later.

The man raises an eyebrow, his gruff expression hardly changing as he looks around once more. “I’m in the Underworld?” he asks.

“The half skeleton woman wasn’t enough of a clue?” This joke comes off a bit better if a bit stilted.

He looks at her, eyes widening at her appearance, “And who, may I ask, is the skeleton woman I’m talking with?”

Velvet holds out her hand. “Queen of the Underworld...Goddess of the Dead, I’m Velvet.”

The intruder looks at her outstretched, skeletal left arm, then at the other, far more fleshy arm at her side. He looks back at her and grabs the thin, lithe bone hand. “I’m Eizen, God of...Misfortune...”

She raises an eyebrow on the skeletal side of her face, “Well, that would explain how you ended up here of all places.” She smirks at him and slightly squeezes where their hands connect. There’s a warmth where their hands meet, an unfamiliar, pleasant warmth that travels from bone to skin. But when she pulls away the warmth is gone, a longing replacing it... 

She turns, “Follow me unless you want the flames of the Underworld to lap you up.” She quickly hears Eizen’s footsteps trail behind her. 

~~~

“This place is beautiful,” Eizen whispers to her on one of their strolls by the Styx.

She looks at him, confusion on her face, “Not exactly the word I would use for here…” she answers.

A chuckle, “What about interesting?” He finds that the retort comes easy for him, as many things had in these past few days with her.

“Still odd...but I can at least see that from you.” Velvet gives him a quick smirk, “May I ask what brought that up?”

“Nothing…” though that’s far from the truth. Despite how cold and desolate the Underworld was, Eizen had never felt more free.

“You’re an odd one.”

“So you like to say.”

She shrugs, “It’s true, I can’t say I’ve ever met someone who enjoys being here.” 

Eizen turns to her, getting a good look at her slumped figure and how the light of the river glowed against her skin. He takes a deep breath, “Well if I’m being honest...you being here makes it a lot better…” he keeps his voice strong, even as his heart is ready to burst from his chest.

Velvet jumps at his words, looking at him, “Wha...what are you talking about? You’re spewing nonsense!”

He faces her, “As much as you like to argue otherwise...what I say is exactly what I mean,” he pulls down the hood of her cloak, letting her hair fly free. His hand cups her skeletal cheek, “I like being here...because you’re here Velvet…” he gently pulls her in for a kiss. 

They pull away far too quickly, Velvet’s lips and flesh cheek a brilliant shade of crimson. She stares at him, something tugging at her mind before she digs through her cloak and pulls something out.

“You know what this is?” she asks him, holding out the fruit to him.

Eizen raises an eyebrow, “A...pomegranate?”

She rolls her eyes at his answer, though she could hardly hide her smirk, “Yes, but it goes by a different name...it’s a fruit of the Underworld,” she gently bounces the fruit in her hand, “It’s what connects those who eat it to my domain…” she taps the fruit against her lips, relishing in how his eyes widen.

~~~

“You need to go.” Velvet tells him one night, holding him in her arms as her skeletal hand brushes through golden locks.

Eizen knows what she means, yet still asks, “Go where?”

She sneers at him, moving her hand to gently pinch his ear. She knew she would miss this, miss what they had terribly, but…

“I want you here...I want you here so much,” her body shook under the weight of her words, “but the mortal world can’t handle this...your sister can’t handle this.”

If Velvet was honest, she could only care so much about the world that cast her aside and villainized her and her companions. Whatever problem it faced, be it a drought or infinite snow, it just meant the Underworld was a lot busier.

But when she thinks about a sad, lonely Goddess, where so much power and emotion rest in such a small form...her heart breaks.

She takes his head in her hands, her lips grazing against his forehead, “Please...don’t leave her alone any longer.”

She was far too familiar with the feeling of loneliness and despair that plagued the Goddess of Agriculture, and by extension plagued the world’s very bloodlife.

When she wakes the next morning, he’s gone, as is the fruit of the Underworld she had given him only days ago.

It’s better this way...so why does she feel so empty?

~~~ 

“Eat it.”

Eizen blinks, looking up to see his sister staring at him, pout on her face.

She takes his silence as a sign to continue, “Go on and eat it,” she nods to the pomegranate in his hand, “You’ve been staring at it ever since you got back,” she looks away, twirling the parasol in her hand.

“Have I?” he turns the pomegranate in his hand, “Sorry…”

“It’s Underworld food...isn’t it?”

He bites his lip, “Yeah it is…”

In a flash, arms wrap around him, Edna’s parasol now laying on the ground, “You’re going to visit me, got it?” her voice is muffled, buried into his shoulder.

He can’t help but chuckle as he hugs her back, “Of course...can’t have you raising the Underworld if I don’t.” He feels her laugh on his shoulder before letting her go. She steps away from him as he takes the pomegranate once more, twisting and splitting apart the fruit in his hands. Eizen gives his sister one last look, one last smile. A blink and she’s gone. He stares at the fruit for a moment more before taking a bite. 

The Earth cracks underneath him. Eizen can feel juice sliding down his chin as rocks fly around him in a chaotic dance. Another pair of arms wrap behind him, familiar hands at his chest.

“You really are a fool.” Velvet’s voice is low in his ear, and he can’t help but note the slight cheerfulness and irritation in her insult.

“I never said I wasn’t.” he drops the fruit, covering her hands with his own.

Velvet hums in his ear before turning him around. He can see the usually sharp smile now soft, tears in the corner of her eyes, “And now you’re my fool…” her thumb brushes against his lips.

He grabs her hand, kissing the inside before leaning into her, “And you’re mine.”

She looks to the ground, where the fruit lay abandoned, “You only ate half?” she asks him, her eyebrows raising in confusion.

“You were right...I can’t leave my sister alone,” he answers her and pulls her closer to him, “But...I didn’t want to leave you alone either, neither felt right...so I split it.”

She stares at the fruit for a moment, then looks to him as a wicked grin spreads across her face, “Only you could think of something like this,” a chuckle bubbles out of her, “Somehow it doesn’t surprise me...that infuriating yet charming mind of yours.”

He scoffs, “You’re the one calling it charming.”

Velvet leans into his chest, warmth encasing the two, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> It should not be a surprise/shock that the title and summary were both inspired by the Hadestown Soundtrack. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
